


Run Away With Me

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Road Trips, Rough Oral Sex, Weekend Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: Joe and Rami take a trip up to the Pocono Mountains. What follows is a lot of sex, skiing, and more sex: the perfect way to unwind for three days.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Mazlek Fic Exchange 2019





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarvesandtrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/gifts).



The trip up to the Poconos was Rami’s idea. He’d mentioned wanting to get away from the city for a bit, wanting a few days to get away from press hounding him, and not deal with any unwanted attention for once. It was hard now, they could barely go out to the grocery store without fans asking them for a picture, and once Rami had a few days free in his ridiculous schedule, he booked a trip.

Joe didn’t ask any questions, didn’t help with the travel plans because he knew Rami, he knew how badly Rami needed this. While Joe’s had jobs booked, his days aren’t nearly as packed to the extent that Rami’s are. Instead, when Rami smiled coyly once the confirmation was booked, Joe pulled him in for a kiss.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Rami said with an air of apologetic tone. “I know neither of us really ski-”

“I don’t mind at all,” Joe smiled, caressing Rami’s jaw for a minute. He took his boyfriend in, noticing how permanently exhausted Rami looked these days, and thinks the trip might be necessary more than anything. This will be good for Rami, Joe thought. It’ll be good for both of them.

They leave three weeks later, deciding to rent a car to drive up, since Uber would be astronomical and Joe doesn’t fancy taking a bus all the way. At this point in their relationship, road trips are common with them, and they have a nice system worked out: Joe drives on the way there, Rami packing snacks and controlling the radio, and they flip on the way back. The Pocono Mountains are the closest option they have out of New York, it’s just about a two hour drive, leaving them with a pleasant ride that’s not grueling.

Two and a half hours later, they checked into their resort, hauling their suitcases through the door of their room. Rami stepped into the living room and glanced around, catching Joe’s eye.

“What do you think?”

Joe was staring at the view, a breathtaking landscape of snowy mountains and cold air. “I love it,” he beamed, stepping into Rami’s space and wrapping his arms around Rami’s waist. He brushed their lips together as a silent thank you. “What are we doing first?”

“Well,” Rami tilted his head. “We packed skis. We might as well use them.”

Their trip is only for three days, just enough time to get away from the city without getting bored, and Joe figured now was a better time than any to get their skiing itch out of their bones on the first day.

“Sure,” he said, leaning in to peck Rami on the lips. “Let’s go hit the slopes, then we can get lunch?”

“If you’re not tired. You drove-”

“For like, two hours, that’s nothing. I’m good, let’s get out there before it gets too cold.”

They do. And they fail miserably.

Joe falls flat more times than he can count, and while Rami is a little more stable, he’s not faring much better. But they don’t care, they’re a giggling mess, blocking other people around them, and out of courtesy, they do eventually move to a less crowded slope. After an hour and a half freezing their asses off, Rami ripped his goggles off and extended a hand to help Joe up again.

“Food?” He asked, hauling Joe to his feet. “I’m starved.”

“I’m _cold_ ,” Joe amended, wrapping an arm around Rami’s waist as they trudged back to the lodge. “I can’t feel my toes.”

Rami laughed, kissing Joe’s cheek, his skin frozen under Rami’s lips. “We’ll warm you up, I promise.”

“Ooh,” Joe said. “I could make that into a sexual thing, but I’m not. I’m too cold to think of anything else.”

“Oh, I could think of a few things,” Rami winked and Joe shivered, not from the cold this time. “You know, we could turn the fireplace on. Make it really warm...and cosy…”

“Oh my god, Rams,” Joe laughed, shoving Rami away from him, ignoring Rami’s burst of laughter. “Who are you and what have you done with my Rami?”

Rami was grinning, shaking his head in amusement as they walked back in silence the rest of the way to the lodge. He propped the door open, letting Joe in first, and then once the door was locked, he shrugged off his jacket and slithered his arms around Joe’s waist. “Your Rami is right here,” he murmured into Joe’s neck, kissing it lightly. Joe sighed as Rami continued to pepper his neck in feather-light kisses, and then he turned around, catching Rami’s lips in a kiss.

“Food?” Rami asked again when they parted. “I know we want to jump straight to dessert but I think we should eat actual lunch.”

Joe whined, eyeing Rami up and down. “But what if i’ve got a whole meal right here?”

Rami rolled his eyes, not even fazed. “Later. I promise.” He turned, wandering off to find his coat. “Get ready, Mazzello!”

\---

They choose a small cafe for lunch, ordering cappuccinos to start before browsing the menu. Two orders of fish and chips later, they’re satisfied and way too full, but in good spirits as they browse Main Street, strolling down past the pedestrians and shops.

“It’s quaint here,” Rami said softly, pausing to look into the window of a bookshop.

“It is,” Joe agreed, reaching out to open the door. “Let’s duck in here for a minute, yeah? Warm up again before seeing the rest of town.” And Rami eagerly agreed, stepping over the threshold, breathing in the woodsy smell of paper and ink. They each take their time, splitting up eventually to venture down different ailes, and when Rami finds Joe again after an hour, he’s crossed legged on the floor, two chapters deep into a sci-fi thriller.

“Well, it looks like coming in here was a good idea,” Rami chuckled. “Seeing as you found something.”

“Yeah,” Joe grinned slightly. “But I don’t know if I'll buy it. Not sure I want to carry the weight back, you know?”

“It’s one book, Joe.”

“I know but-” Rami raised an eyebrow and Joe conceded. “Fine. Did you find anything?” He knew that the question would be pointless but still asked it anyway, because the better question was “ _what didn’t Rami find in a bookstore?_ ”

“Yeah,” Rami cleared his throat, holding up the three books he had tucked under one arm. “Want to check out and we can head back? I don’t know about you, but I'm starting to get really tired.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

This was a good idea, Joe had to admit, as they made it back to their lodge. No one bothering them, no one taking photos, just him and Rami enjoying each other’s company. It was sweet and domestic and made Joe ache for something he wished he could have all the time. They had only been here for a few hours, and Joe already knew he was going to miss it when it came time to leave. This weekend would go entirely too quickly.

Rami flopped down onto the couch unceremoniously and Joe smiled, climbing on top of him. He sighed in contentment when he felt Rami’s arms around him, and a kiss to his hair. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but based on the way Rami’s breathing was slow and steady, he could guess that Rami was just as tired as he was. Now that they were back and the day was hitting them, all Joe wanted was to nap. The fireplace had been lit, he assumed by the housekeeping that had come in at some point to tidy up, and it cast a warm ambience around the room, making him feel all the more cosy.

“I like it here,” Joe mumbled sleepily. Rami’s fingers were threaded in Joe’s hair, scratching softly at his scalp, and the motion was so soothing it turned his brain to mush.

“Yeah?” Rami’s voice was equally quiet.

“Hmm. I used to….we used to come up here as a family, when I was younger. Even in the summer, it’s really pretty.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. We haven’t gone in years, which is probably why I never brought it up.”

“But we’ve been on so many weekend trips,” Rami laughed. “Why didn’t you think of that then? How come you never told me?”

Joe shrugged. “It reminds me of my dad. He wanted to buy a place here for the longest time, but…” He swallowed, and felt Rami kiss his hair again.

“I’m sorry, Joey,” Rami whispered. “I wish you’d told me beforehand, I wouldn’t have picked here. We could have gone anywhere else.”

“No,” Joe said quickly, raising his chin up to look at Rami. He took his hand and linked with Rami’s, squeezing gently. The last thing he wanted was Rami feeling guilty for planning a mini vacation for them. “No, I promise it’s fine, don’t worry about that. I’m glad we’re here, Rami. We both needed this, and I do like coming here. Yeah, it reminds me of dad, but…” Joe bit his lip and glanced up again. “Now I get to share it with you too. I’ll have memories of you and my dad here. And that’s great.”

Rami stared at him for a minute, sympathy all over his features before his hand in Joe’s hair stilled and he leaned down to press his lips against Joe’s fiercely. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Joe again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Joe grinned. “And really, thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for planning this.”

“Maybe we could buy something here,” Rami said, gauging Joe’s reaction. “A place to stay.” Joe went silent, debating it, his eyes flickered down to the floor, but then he smiled.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Yeah, maybe. I never thought of that.”

“Well, now it’s something to think about it. If you’d want to.”

Joe beamed, and Rami leaned down to kiss him again.

They fell asleep on the couch, feeling so warm and secure in each other, that they dozed off after the day’s excitement.

Rami woke up first, but didn’t move, content to let Joe lay there and sleep. It was evening now, but he felt wide awake and excited, feeling refreshed for the first time in a very long time. He glanced at the kitchen, debating cooking or ordering in, and then decided that he and Joe would probably not want to leave their little rental for the rest of the night. Especially with what they had in mind, he knew.

With that thought, his cock twitched briefly, and he rolled his eyes, fighting back a grin. The things Joe did to him drove him crazy, he spent almost all of his time thinking about Joe. Which probably wasn’t healthy, but Rami couldn’t bring himself to stop. Joe was his everything, and he wanted the whole world to know.

“Someone’s excited,” Joe mumbled into Rami’s chest, and Rami blushed.

“Hello there,” he said with an air of mortification. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were you up.”

“It’s fine,” Joe grinned, glancing up at Rami under his lashes. “It’s a pretty great way to wake up, sleeping on your boyfriend and waking up to find that he’s horny.”

“And it’s completely your fault,” Rami quipped.

“Oh it is now?”

“It always is,” Rami laughed as Joe shifted, crawling up Rami’s body so they were eye-level, and he wasted no time in leaning down to kiss Rami. “I'm always thinking about you.” And Joe whimpered, taking control of the kiss, turning it into something more passionate, and then they were making out.

Rami moaned into his mouth, tangling his hands in Joe’s auburn locks when he felt Joe’s hands in his own curly hair. “Bedroom?” He gasped out between kisses, and felt Joe make a noise of agreement.

“Bedroom,” he agreed, and then he was climbing off Rami, hoisting Rami to his feet as well, and they made out all the way to the bedroom. They lost their clothes somewhere along the way until they were only in their boxers, and Joe pushed Rami down onto the bed. Joe would have loved to take this a little slower, to finger Rami open until he was a shaking mess, to kiss every inch of him as he did so-but there would be plenty of time for that later, he knew. He stripped them of their boxers before tossing them to the floor, and reached for where he knew the lube was in his suitcase. He coated his fingers and wasted no time in inserting two fingers into Rami’s hole, whispering an apology as when Rami gasped at the cold sensation. Rami’s dick was hard and aching at this point, practically begging to be fucked, and Joe figured, why the hell not.

Leaning down, he took Rami in his mouth, and preened when he heard Rami choke on another gasp, bucking up into Joe’s mouth suddenly.

“Joe-”

And Joe chuckled, because while he may like to take his time most days, this was way more fun. Hollowing out his cheeks, he began to suck enthusiastically, bobbing up and down Rami’s length as he inserted a third finger to Rami’s hole. Now with three fingers, Joe wasted no time in finding Rami’s prostate, nailing it over and over as he worked himself on Rami’s shaft. Rami was shaking under him, moaning Joe’s name, not knowing what to do with his hands as they grasped tightly at the sheets.

“Oh god Joe,” he muttered, eyes screwed shut. “I’m gonna-gonna come, I’m gonna come-”

That gave Joe the incentive he needed, and he sped up, licking and sucking Rami all the way from the tip to the base, before removing one finger from the hand that was still drilling his prostate, to fondle Rami’s balls. Rami gasped, and Joe removed his mouth from Rami’s straining cock, choosing to use his free hand to stroke instead.

“How’s that feel?” He asked, knowing that Rami was close and all that was needed was a little bit of dirty talk to push him over the edge.

“So...so good…” Rami’s eyes were squeezed shut, and Joe leaned down to kiss him.

“Yeah, I bet it does,” Joe parroted. “Been a while since I’ve fucked you with just my fingers, hasn’t it?” He sped up his fingers, curling into Rami’s prostate without any mercy, dragging his fingers all the way out before thrusting back in. Rami shook his head, neck twisting, and all he could say was Joe’s name under his breath. Joe kissed him again, rolling his hips down to add pressure to Rami’s cock, taking malicious pleasure in the way that Rami whimpered. The friction was incredible, both their straining, red cocks rubbing against each other, and combined with the expression on Rami’s face was enough to make Joe nearly come instantly. “You want to come, Rami?”

“Please,” Rami choked, eyes finally finding Joe’s pupils blown wide. “Please Joe, I need to come-”

“Come on then,” Joe’s fingers were starting to ache with the speed he was nailing Rami’s hole with, but seeing Rami’s reaction, and watching him come completely undone was worth it. He curled one hand around Rami’s length again, stroking quickly and firmly, in time with his fingers. “Come on Rami, come for me, I know you can-” And a few more well placed thrusts and firm strokes, and Rami was coming, spurting over Joe’s hand, and Joe led him through it, kissing whatever skin he could reach. It didn’t take long for Joe to follow, coming in short, gasping breaths, and once Rami was aware of what was happening as he came down from his orgasm, he leaned up to kiss Joe harshly through Joe’s own.

They laid there, gasping and sweating as they came to their senses. Joe shifted before sitting up and gently removed his fingers, rubbing Rami’s hip soothingly when Rami whimpered at the feeling. He collapsed next to Rami, bringing him in for a cuddle, a tangled mess of limbs, sweat and come. He felt Rami kiss his collarbone.

“That was…” Rami breathed. “Incredible.”

“Sorry I only used my fingers,” Joe murmured, but Rami shook his head.

“No, I liked it,” Rami said. “It was like you said, it’s been a long time since we’ve done that. And you fingering me like that feels so fucking good.”

Joe felt the heat rushing to his groin, and he leaned his forehead against Rami’s. “Well, in that case, we’ll do a repeat performance.”

“Mhmm,” Rami looked into Joe’s eyes. “But next time, I’m fucking you.” And Joe was pretty sure he came a second time just from that. “But first, we shower.”

Joe laughed. “I won’t argue with that.”

\---

Joe’s initial thought that the weekend was going to fly by too quickly was right, because before they know it, and it was Sunday evening and they were driving back tomorrow morning. Most of their time in the little ski resort was much like what they did the first day-they hit the mountains in the morning and ski until lunch, before walking into shops to gather souvenirs for their apartment, then find someplace to stop for dinner. Joe takes countless photos and by the time the three days are over, he’s sure he’s got roughly 300 new photos saved. It’s a nice feeling, he decides. There’s nothing better than scrolling through old memories of their romantic weekend getaway together when real life becomes too much.

Speaking of romantic…

Rami made good on his promise to fuck Joe next time, and now that it was Sunday evening, the packing was complete, they were checking out tomorrow morning, Joe’s pretty sure he’s found a bliss that he never wants to leave.

They were currently laying on the carpet in front of the fireplace, because they’re sappy, cheesy boyfriends who, when have a fireplace to fuck in front of at their disposal, take advantage of it. And Joe was _so_ glad they did.

Rami kissed him, holding his upper body weight up with one arm while the other caressed Joe’s face and arms and torso. It was sweet and slow, but every time Joe tried to increase the pace, he couldn’t, because Rami was 100% in charge tonight and he knew it. Which was fine with Joe, if it meant that Rami would keep kissing him.

Rami gazed down at him with a fond expression, pecking Joe’s lips. “Turn over for me.”

Joe’s eyebrows shot up, but he complied, turning onto his stomach and folding his arms under his chin. He waited, expecting to hear the capping of lube, or Rami rearranging his body to his liking, but all he felt was something cold drip down the center of his back, and he jumped at the sensation. Rami shushed him, rubbing his hands up and down Joe’s spine, digging into the muscles at this shoulders and then back to his lower back. It took a minute for Joe to realize what Rami was using was oil, and that Rami giving him a _massage_. Joe moaned, delighted at this turn of events, and he heard Rami chuckle smugly.

“I know you’re sore,” Rami said softly, kneading a muscle in the middle of Joe’s back. “And I wanted to pamper you.”

“A massage in front of the fireplace,” Joe got out, his body going limp as Rami dug into his shoulder blades. “What kind of porn fantasy is this?”

“We haven’t even gotten to the main event,” Rami leaned down, kissing Joe’s spine and then moved further up to Joe’s neck, finding the knots there. “But that’ll come soon.”

Rami was right in that Joe was sore, they both were. After using muscles they hadn’t used in years, both of them after the first day were tired and aching, and Rami decided there was no better way to help Joe relax than a massage.

He moved back down to each of Joe’s shoulders, splaying over the muscles there, before going down each arm to his biceps. Then moved to Joe’s back, under his shoulder blades and nearing the base of his spine. Stopping for a moment to add more oil, Rami kneaded softly with skilled fingers as he massaged the muscles near Joe’s lower back, smiling when Joe shuddered in pleasure.

“Relax, baby,” Rami whispered, and he felt Joe melt into the carpet. “Just like that, wanna make you feel good.” He kissed Joe’s neck before sitting back on his hunches and urging Joe to turn over on his back again.

It took a moment to comprehend the request and Joe rolled over, eyes glazed over and half lidded as he stared at Rami. Rami smiled at him, affectionate and warm as he carded his fingers through Joe’s hair, sweeping it back from his forehead.

“Good boy,” Rami murmured, and Joe’s eyes slipped closed at that. “My good boy.”

“Yes,” Joe whispered, and Rami smiled again, kissing Joe lightly before moving away for more oil.

Rami took his time, straddling Joe’s legs, taking special care in paying attention to Joe’s chest and ribs, running his hands over Joe’s sides, before moving back up to flick Joe’s nipples. Joe gasped and Rami grinned, before flicking the other one, and he alternated until each of Joe’s buds were perked. Moving down, he shifted, veering down Joe’s torso, massaging his abdomen and Joe moaned, shifting as Rami drew closer to Joe’s cock.

“Hmm,” Rami murmured, his hands now dangerously close to Joe’s aching, red cock. He pressed into Joe’s hip bones, smirking as Joe bucked up, trying to get some friction, but Rami swerved around and began to roll the soft muscles of Joe’s thighs. “I think I’ll come back to that later.”

Joe whined. He was _so_ close but it was nearly enough relief. “Rami-”

“Patience, sweetheart,” Rami said. “I’m not done yet. I know you can be good for me. You can be a good boy and wait, can't you?”

Joe whimpered, staring at Rami pleadingly but he nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Rami took his hand and squeezed. “Good job, Joey,” he murmured and Joe preened. “You’re doing such a good job, baby.”

“Want you,” Joe whimpered.

“You have me,” Rami crawled back up to kiss Joe heatedly. “I’m here, baby. Let me take care of you.”

He continued on, traveling down Joe’s thighs and feeling the soreness there, so he spent an extra few minutes kneading out the muscles and listening to Joe’s sighs of pleasure. Further down, he massaged Joe’s calves, laughing when Joe outright moaned at the magic that was Rami’s hands. It felt so good, and he never wanted it to end, but then Rami was crawling back up and his hands weren’t there anymore, and Joe whined, eyes opening to look around for his boyfriend.

“Shh,” Rami soothed, and Joe heard the cap of what he knew was lube. “I’m here, sweetheart.” He nudged Joe’s knees back gently and Joe let him, bringing his knees up to his chest to give Rami access. Rami pressed one digit into Joe’s muscle, knowing it had been a long time since Joe had bottomed. He went slowly, patiently, taking his time, as he circled his index finger around Joe’s rim, pushing in lightly. “Ready?” And Joe nodded, but he was nervous, Rami knew, and Rami quickly leaned down to kiss him. “I’ve got you, baby, it’s okay. Nice and slow, alright?” And he gently pushed one finger in and out, quickly pressing his lips to Joe’s as Joe tensed. Rami let him adjust, kissing him softly as Joe’s hole relaxed, and then Rami began to slowly pump his finger in and out until the entire digit was seated comfortably within Joe’s heat. “There we go,” Rami murmured softly. “Talk to me, sweetheart. You okay?”

Joe nodded desperately. “Been a while,” he gasped. “Feels so good.” And he whined as Rami brushed his prostate.

“Yeah?” Rami breathed with a grin, curling into Joe’s spot again. “That feel good?”

“So good,” Joe mumbled, and Rami kissed his forehead.

“Think you’re ready for another?” Rami asked, reaching for lube. And Joe nodded quickly, his hips bucking up again. Rami coated his middle finger before he began to push in next to his first finger, stilling when Joe winced. “I know baby,” Rami said gently. “I know it hurts, you’re so tight.” He brushed Joe’s hair back again, shushing him softly. “We can take our time, there’s no rush. I don’t want to hurt you, I’d rather we take this slow and you enjoy it.”

“I need your cock,” Joe ground out, and Rami laughed. “This fucking hurts but it feels good and I swear if you don’t fuck me soon-” He cried out as Rami pushed two fingers in swiftly, curling right at his prostate.

“You were saying?” Rami asked coyly, and Joe moaned, and Rami took his cock in hand, stroking Joe slowly as Joe’s body adjusted to the new feeling of two fingers in him. “Good boy,” Rami cooed, stroking Joe’s cock firmly, and Joe cried out again, this time in pleasure. “Look at you, taking my fingers so well. So perfect for me.” He rubbed slow circles on Joe’s prostate, watching as Joe’s thighs began to tremble. “That feels good, doesn’t it? You’re alright?”

“Yes,” Joe gasped out, interlocking his hands above his head, chest heaving. “Rami, Rami, _Rami_ …”

Rami leaned down to kiss Joe on the forehead again before brushing his lips against Joe’s. He moved lower, nipping at Joe’s neck and collarbone, leaving a series of love bites. “I’m here baby,” he soothed. “Just relax for me, darling, there’s a good boy. Doing so well for me.”

“Rami,” Joe mumbled, reaching his hands out for purchase, and Rami interlocked his free hand with Joe’s hand. “Rami, _please_ -”

“Soon,” Rami promised, and he glanced at Joe’s cock, red and aching with precum leaking everywhere. “Oh baby,” he crooned, leaning down to breathe over the tip, watching in amusement as Joe bucked up at the feeling of Rami’s breath so close to him, _so_ close to relief. “I’ll make you feel good, sweetheart, I promise. Just a little more patience and it’ll pay off. I don’t want to hurt you.” And he kissed the inside of Joe’s thigh, biting on the skin lightly, sucking a mark, and Joe whined, a high pitched yelp that he couldn’t control. Finding the lube for the third time, Rami took extra care in coating his ring finger, before squeezing it in next to the other two, but didn’t move, simply letting Joe get used to the stretch. Rami took his time, soothing Joe with quiet murmurs and gentle caresses, and he soon felt Joe stretching around him, and he smiled. “There we are,” he whispered, as he slid a third finger in all the way, and felt Joe tense slightly. “Nice and slow, my love, just let me in. Relax, now, good boy. Such a good boy for me.”

Rami began to pump his fingers in and out leisurely, and Joe was pretty sure he found bliss. Rami’s fingers were pure magic, doing things to his body he couldn’t control, and he could slowly feel himself slip away. For once, he wasn’t thinking about auditions, or booking jobs, the stress of missing his family. All he could feel and think about was Rami, and only Rami. He didn’t want it to end.

The stretch had started out painful, which was to be expected, but morphed into a pleasurable burn, and the way that Rami was attacking his prostate drove any lingering fear he had right out of his mind. He hadn’t felt this full in so long, and he knew he’d never, _ever_ been fucked like this, with such care and love and _gentleness_ that he wanted to cry. Rami hadn’t even fucked him yet and it was already so amazing. He railed Joe’s prostate over and over, before leaning down to kiss Joe again. Then moved further down to finally, _finally_ lick a broad strip from the base of Joe’s cock all the way to the top with his tongue, chasing the precum that was steadily leaking out. Joe saw white, and that was it.

He was coming, and Rami stroked him through it, wrapping around his cock to help, all the while still stretching him with three fingers. “Good job, Joe,” Rami praised, stroking evenly in time with his fingering as Joe came all over his hand. “That’s it, come for me, baby boy, just let go, let go…”

When the wave crashed, Joe came down, and he could still feel Rami stroking him through it to the end, waiting until all the precum was out, and reached down to slam his lips into Joe’s fiercely. “Hi baby,” Rami grinned, finally releasing Joe’s cock, soft and limp now. “How are you feeling?”

Joe stared wordlessly before he tugged Rami down, wrapping his arms around Rami’s shoulders, feeling the muscles in his back. Rami ran a hand through Joe’s hair again and smiled fondly, and all Joe could croak out was: “Holy shit.”

Rami laughed, wrapping his arms more fully around Joe as he wrapped him in a hug. “Oh, you think we’re done? I still have to fuck you.” And Joe’s cock twitched with interest, and Rami laughed again, before sitting up and nudging Joe’s thighs apart. He eyed Joe with concern. “Unless you’re not up to it-”

“No,” Joe said quickly. “No, I want it. If that’s what you can do with your fingers, I can’t wait to see what you do with that cock of yours. I want it, please, Rams-”

“Okay baby,” Rami soothed. He slid three fingers back into Joe’s heat, feeling the wetness there, and Joe moaned at the feeling. He was loose and pliant by now, and Rami could pump his fingers in with ease, so he reached for the condom he’d kept aside lubing himself up and rolling the condom on. “Are you comfortable?” He checked as he lined his cock up with Joe’s entrance. “Not sore, or in pain? We can move elsewhere if you’d like.”

Joe laughed, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, and Rami pecked his lips lovingly, rubbing their noses together. “No, I like it here,” Joe said, smiling at Rami’s attention to care. “The ambience makes the whole thing better.” And Rami agreed, kissing Joe again as he slowly pushed his cock in, rubbing in the inside of Joe’s things soothingly.

Joe couldn’t help the whimper that his mouth let out. Rami’s fingers were one thing, a delicious stretch that felt so good, but nothing compared to Rami’s cock, which was big and _full_ and stretching him beyond what he was used to. But it felt so, _so_ good.

“Hey, easy, easy,” Rami murmured, pressing kisses all over Joe’s face and collarbone. “I’m here, sweetheart. I promise it’ll feel good, you know that. You’ll adjust.”

“I know,” Joe gasped out. “I didn’t realize it had been so _long_ -” And he choked off as Rami pushed in further, his own teeth gritting with the effort to go slowly.

“You usually top,” Rami grit out, though he met Joe’s eyes with his own twinkling blue irises. “Just relax, darling. I’ll take care of you.” He wrapped Joe’s legs around his waist, hitching them higher to get a better angle before pushing in another inch.

“I know,” Joe whispered, glancing at Rami with such complete and utter trust that Rami’s heart nearly exploded. “You always do.”

And if that didn’t just do it for Rami.

Adding more lube, he slicked his length up before pushing steadily in, all the way until he bottomed out, pressing kisses to every inch of Joe’s skin he could reach. He laid still, letting Joe adjust and waiting for Joe’s go ahead, running his fingers in Joe’s hair, making out with him softly until Joe nodded against his lips.

“You okay?” Rami asked again, and Joe nodded, hips bucking up, cock hardening rapidly again. “Talk to me, please.”

“I’m _great_ , Rami,” Joe smiled at him. “You can move. Please move.”

Rami didn’t waste time, dragging his full length out before sliding back in, nailing Joe’s prostate with practiced ease. And from there, it was all so easy, getting wrapped up with each other. Joe was pretty sure this was the best sex he’d ever had, that Rami was the best person he’d ever been with, and that he was incredibly lucky for it. Joe knew he had never had sex like this, a full experience that was so much more than a quick fuck. Rami wasn’t fucking him. He was _making love_ to him, and Joe teared up at the thought of it. Nothing would ever top this.

“How did I get so lucky with you?” Rami asked out between gasps as he thrust in harder. “You’re doing so well Joe, you’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Joe moaned out. Joe was pretty sure he’d do anything when Rami called him _good boy_. “Yours.” Rami felt so good, thrusting at just the right pace and right harshness, hitting his spot with accuracy, and it wasn’t long before Joe was clawing at release. “Oh god, Rami, I’m-I'm gonna, I need-gonna come, gonna _come_ -”

“Yeah?” Rami asked sarcastically, eyes bright, increasing his speed. “You want to come? Gonna come and make a mess for me? Make a mess so that I can take care of you, and clean you up?”

Joe _moaned._ Rami’s mouth has always been sinful in more ways than one. 

”Come on then, baby boy. Come for me a second time, you’ll feel so _good_ -”

It didn’t take him long to come again, with Rami following soon after, and they lay there as Rami collapsed on top of him, and Joe coordinated his limbs enough to wrap his arms around Rami in a hug. They lay there silently, panting harshly in a mess of sweat and body fluids, but neither in any rush to move. The fireplace was still crackling next to them, providing a warmth that allowed them to comfortably bask in the afterglow of what was the best sex they’d had in a while. Joe couldn’t feel the lower half of his body, numb from laying on the carpet for so long, but he didn’t mind. He could die happy here, with Rami in his arms, in post-coital bliss.

Eventually, Rami lifted his face from where it was laying on Joe’s chest, and kissed Joe softly, pressing every emotion he felt into the kiss, and they began to lazily make out, getting lost in each other all over again. When they parted, Joe was smiling at him, and Rami smiled back, caressing Joe’s face in his palm tenderly. “I love you,” Rami breathed out, but didn’t need to say it, because Joe knew.

“I love you too,” Joe sighed, nuzzling his face into Rami’s neck. “That was...fuck, I think that was the best thing I ever experienced.” And Rami chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“I’m glad,” Rami rolled over so that he lay on Joe’s side. “It wasn’t too much? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“ _Rami_ ,” Joe snorted out, shaking his head. “You were incredible, you were so caring and gentle, and I’ve-I’ve never been-” He swallowed. “I’ve never felt like that. You can top anytime now.”

Rami smiled, amused, but his eyes read Joe’s face carefully. “You were about to say you’ve never been treated like that, weren’t you?” Joe froze, opening his mouth to deny it, but looking at Rami’s face, he knew Rami knew the truth. There was no point in lying about it. He shook his head, and Rami made a choked sound in the back of his throat. “I’m glad I got to do that for you, but I do wish you’d had someone let you have that experience before. Rough sex is a blast, don’t get me wrong, but there’s something so inimate and lovely about taking your time and being gentle about it that I almost prefer nine times out of ten.”

“I don’t need anyone else,” Joe insisted, leaning in to kiss Rami again. “I have you, and that’s enough.”

Rami smiled at him again, sweeping Joe’s hair back from where it was stuck to Joe’s forehead. “Let’s shower soon, yeah? We should sleep, we’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Joe agreed, inching closer to Rami, cuddling into Rami’s neck. “I’m really glad I’m not one the driving tomorrow, because I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a week now. You killed me.” And Rami snorted.

“If that’s the case, I’ll give you another massage,” Rami winked and Joe blushed. “I am serious though.”

“I know,” Joe said, his eyes slipping shut. “But can we stay here for a bit? I just want to enjoy this a little longer.”

Rami kissed his forehead. “Of course we can, sweetheart.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys! I really loved participating in this exchange, and can't wait to read everyone's works. This truly was a blast to write, as it's a little different to what I usually write, so please let me know your comments!


End file.
